vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku Append
;This is an article about the Hatsune Miku Append software for the VOCALOID2 engine. History Crypton's next project involving Miku started on Valentine's Day 2009.link On 01/08/2009 the first two Appends were confirmed as "CV01-dark-ProtoTYPEβ" and "CV01-vivid-ProtoTYPEβ".link Later the names of "dark (soft dark)", "soft", "vivid", and "very_small" were confirmed.link The Hatsune Miku VOCALOID2 voicebank and the Append voicebanks are sold separately. The voicebanks of Miku Append are different from the original Miku voicebank. All the new voicebanks were voiced by Saki Fujita. (The voicer of the original.) The name of the voicebanks are Soft, Sweet, Dark, Vivid, Solid, and Light. Crypton announced that it was an append disk (an addition which offers extension to computer softwares and is similar to Expansion Packs in English) and that users would need the original Miku to utilize Miku Append. They cost collectively slightly under the original Miku price Crypton - Miku Append While Append had been announced on Miku's second birthday, it was released over eight months later. The different appends are meant to capture the "moods" of Miku's voice, and were described by Cypton Future Media as "like a rainbow of color" that had been created from vocal performance of her voice provider.Tweets - 8:50 PM Apr 12th, 2011 Prior to the release, demos had been released on Crypton's website. These included productions by various VOCALOID producers from Nico Nico Douga. Ryo's "Black Rock Shooter" 2M mix had also been done with one of the beta voicebanks. Despite the success of Miku herself, her Append did not sell as many units. Following the Kagamine Append release, both the Kagamine and their Append software pushed Miku's Append software into 6th place on Crypton's sales page. Though it returned to popularity soon after, the reaction to the Append has never reached the same level as her original voicebank.Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2011年1月のトップセラー！ (Top of the January 2011 release of the software's sound on Crypton!) Her append boxart shows her hair colored much more green than her original product, and her outfit has changed to a much more varied color scheme. Demos *vivid-β, soft-β and very small-β Demos Later, during the Kagamine Append production, Wat mentioned that the "sexy" Append voice had been divided between "Dark" + "Soft" respectively.link Further Appends Wat also mentioned they had recorded a 7th vocal a "falsetto" voice, however, they have no plans to release a independent vocal such as this as they felt it wouldn't be useful.link During the Kagamine development, a "darkish Whisper/Sweet" append was being considered.link Currently it is unknown when these additional vocals will be released, if ever. They were never released for the VOCALOID2 engine. Product Information Demonstrations Recommended *Must have installed and activated the "Hatsune Miku" software *The free space of 8GB or more hard disk *512MB of RAM or more *DVD-ROM drive (for installation) All other requirements are identical to the original VOCALOID2 "Hatsune Miku" software. Voicebank Libraries *Comparative verification of 7 Append voicebanks *Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), GUMI, Lily |-|Hatsune Miku Append = Individual Vocals |-|Append; Sweet = |-|Append; Dark = |-|Append; Soft = |-|Append; Light= |-|Append; Vivid= |-|Append; Solid= References Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese Vb